


Halloween Date

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Claire Novak Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean in Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is once again set up for a blind date by his brother but this time it isn't who he expected to be waiting for him. And besides, where on earth did Castiel get the idea to dress as a doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Date

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this Halloween treat and stay safe.

Dean sighed and fixed his hat, trying to not act nervous or upset that Sam had set him up for another date, this time on Halloween. He tried to say no but Sam would not let him hear the end of it, to make matters worst he had to wear a damn costume. Dean didn't have costumes, he hated the idea of dressing up and would rather spend time at home watching a classic monster movie. He had finally agreed and dug up the old western outfit he still had from the time he went back to kill that phoenix. It was in good shape still and a quick wash made them good as new.

The hunter did have plans before but after finding out that Castiel was going to spend time with Claire that Halloween he decided against it. It wasn't like he wanted to watch a movie with Cas, or maybe try to get closer to him, put an arm around him. Not that he was into Cas, he had to remind himself, it would have been strictly to make sure the angel didn't get scared. That's what best guy friends did for each other.

Dean had tried to get more information out of Sam about who he was setting him up with, but he didn't get very far before Sam was pushing him out the door. With only the address his brother had given him, Dean was driving off in frustration. Apparently Sam would be going to the same party that Dean was going to afterwards, but only if the date didn't work out.

Finally pulling up into the parking lot of the well decorated restaurant Dean scanned the windows to see if he could find a woman sitting alone, to see if she was his date. Instead he found only one person sitting alone, a man dressed in a doctor's outfit. He was turned away from the window so Dean couldn't see his face. The hunter sighed and got out of the impala, he had to go in at least and tell the guy, if it was his date, that he wasn't gay and his brother had set him up.

Once inside he ignored the hostess and walked right up to the man. As soon as he opened his mouth to say something the man turned around, looking up to Dean with a confused look.

“Cas?” Dean asked taking a step back. He was surprised to find him here, and he wondered if Sam had set this up. Groaning he sat down across from Castiel who seemed to be blushing.

“I'm sorry...Sam and Claire told me to wear this and come here. They didn't say anything about you being here and I don't understand why everyone is dressed as things they are not.” Castiel said looking at the other patrons of the restaurant. Dean couldn't help but smile a little, despite everything Castiel learned about humans on a daily basis there was still so much that confused him.

“Well it turns out my brother and your...Jimmy's daughter...does that make her your daughter now?” Dean asked suddenly off track. He tried to think about it for a second before returning to his train of thought. “Anyways it seems that they set us up on a blind date with each other.”

“But we aren't blind Dean.” Cas tilted his head and Dean had to catch his breath. He thought it was cute when Cas did that, in a totally platonic way of course. It wasn't helping that Castiel's costume had to be a doctor, and if he had to put money on it he would bet it had been Sam's idea for that costume. He never should of told Sam about his love of Doctor Sexy. The show...not the man.

“No Cas...they want us to go on a date together but they didn't tell us it was with each other. Although I don't know why tonight of all nights they wanted to do this to us.” He said looking around. “We can still go to a party and we both could find someone else we would like to go on a date with.” He winked.

Castiel frowned and looked at the table as if he was thinking. Dean sat back in his chair and folded his arms, waiting for Castiel to speak.

“What if...I want to go on this date with you?” Castiel asked lifting his gaze to meet the now shocked face of Dean. The hunter stood up quickly and stared at Castiel as if he had gone crazy. The angel lowered his head again and he sighed. “I didn't want to go on this date, Claire wouldn't tell me who it was with and I was only waiting to tell them I wasn't interested because I already wanted someone else.” He explained.

Dean felt a panicky feeling coming over him and he didn't need Castiel to explain anymore. “I'm not gay!” He said loud enough that everyone else heard him. A few people looked at him, even one lady rolled her eyes and he felt his face burn. He quickly ran out, Castiel on his tail.

As soon as they were outside Castiel grabbed Dean's arm and kissed him gently on the lips. Dean didn't pull away, he didn't tense up instead he closed his eyes as if it was normal for him to be kissing another man. That thought didn't even bother him either, and he figured that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. When Castiel pulled away he smiled and stepped back a bit to give Dean breathing room. After a few seconds Dean leaned against the impala and stared at Castiel in surprise.

“We...could skip that party?” Dean asked trying to not make it sound obvious that he wanted to spend some time with Castiel alone before his brother came home from the party. “We could...watch a movie or...kiss again?” He suggested not looking at Castiel.

“I would very much like that, Dean.” Castiel admitted as he went around the front of the car to get into the passenger seat. He smiled, glad that he had decided to go with the doctors costume that night and knowing that if things went well they wouldn't be needing their costumes once they got to the bunker.


End file.
